hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (ClassDojo - New Version)
The '2027 Atlantic hurricane season '''was a hyperactive season, It was home to one of the most intense hurricanes on record, Kate, The season had 21 named storms, Though, It did not reach the greek alphabet, The season's first storm, Ana, formed on June 11. The season's first storm, Ana, was a mild Category 2 hurricane that caused torrential rainfall to Guadeloupe and Dominica, Bill was the first major hurricane of the season, It peaked as a Category 4 hurricane and caused moderate damage to the US, Claudette, Danny, Elsa, Fred, Grace, Henri, and Inga were all weak storms that made little to no impact on land, Julian caused some swells to the Carolinas, But that was it, Kate formed from a tropical wave and rapidly intensified into a major hurricane before striking Dominica, Then it intensified further to a Category 4 before explosively intensifying into a 215 mph Category 5 hurricane, Kate made 2 Category 5 landfalls and is the strongest storm to make landfall by wind speed. Larry and Millia were mild hurricanes that made no impact on land, Nicholas became the costliest at damages estimating up to $127 billion, Odette, Peter, and Rose were tropical storms that did mild impact but were otherwise weak, Sam was a record-breaking Category 5 that reached that status on December 2 making it the only hurricane to ever reach Category 5 intensity in December, Teresa, Victor, and Wanda were mild hurricanes but caused minimal impact. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:31/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) id:SD value:rgb(0.74,0.24,0.93) legend:Subtropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:SS value:rgb(0.63,0.92,0.76) legend:Subtropical_Storm_=_≥63_km/h_(≥39_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2021 till:17/06/2021 color:C2 text:"Ana (C2)" from:25/06/2021 till:16/07/2021 color:C4 text:"Bill (C4)" from:19/07/2021 till:27/07/2021 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:30/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:05/08/2021 till:10/08/2021 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:01/09/2021 till:04/09/2021 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:15/09/2021 till:21/09/2021 color:SD text:"One-E (SD)" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:17/09/2021 till:20/09/2021 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" from:23/09/2021 till:29/09/2021 color:C1 text:"Grace (C1)" barset:break from:27/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:SS text:"Henri (SS)" from:03/10/2021 till:06/10/2021 color:C2 text:"Inga (C2)" from:02/10/2021 till:16/10/2021 color:C2 text:"Julian (C2)" from:13/10/2021 till:09/11/2021 color:C5 text:"Kate (C5)" from:21/10/2021 till:25/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Millia (C1)" from:18/10/2021 till:29/10/2021 color:C2 text:"Larry (C2)" from:26/10/2021 till:13/11/2021 color:C3 text:"Nicholas (C3)" from:02/11/2021 till:03/11/2021 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:11/11/2021 till:17/11/2021 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" barset:break from:15/11/2021 till:19/11/2021 color:SS text:"Peter (SS)" from:23/11/2021 till:26/11/2021 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" from:26/11/2021 till:23/12/2021 color:C5 text:"Sam (C5)" from:01/12/2021 till:06/12/2021 color:TS text:"Teresa (TS)" from:08/12/2021 till:09/12/2021 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD)" from:14/12/2021 till:19/12/2021 color:SS text:"Victor (SS)" from:25/12/2021 till:29/12/2021 color:C1 text:"Wanda (C1)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Hurricane Ana On June 7, A tropical wave emerged near the coast of Cape Verde, 2 days later, The wave turned into a potential tropical cyclone wandering for 2 days, Until on June 11, It turned into a tropical storm thus earning the name ''Ana. Ana head southwest near Dominica later that evening, The National Hurricane Center advised a tropical storm watch for Guadeloupe while a tropical storm warning for Grenada and Dominica, Around 1400 UTC, Ana was upgraded to a hurricane, The NHC suggested that the tropical storm watches and warnings would be upgraded to hurricane watches and warnings, The NHC also advised a storm surge watch for some parts of the Leeward Islands. Later on June 12, Ana simultaneously peaked as a Category 2 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 105 mph (165 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 977 mbar, At that time, Ana was about to bear down on Dominica before weakening back to a Category 1 hurricane, Around 1200 UTC, Ana made landfall in Roseau, Dominica with winds of 80 mph (130 km/h) and a pressure of 986 mbar, Due to this landfall, Ana weakened significantly from a hurricane to a tropical depression in just a timespan of 12 hours, Ana became a remnant low hours later, Its remnants spread through Puerto Rico, Turks and Caicos, Bermuda, and the eastern parts of the Bahamas, Ana caused torrential rainfall to Guadeloupe and Dominica, It caused 7 deaths and $100 million in damages. Hurricane Bill Category:ClassDojo